


The Challenge

by fleurlb



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't see a letter for you, but this is what popped into my mind when I was browsing all the requests.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelicTouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicTouch/gifts).



> I didn't see a letter for you, but this is what popped into my mind when I was browsing all the requests.

Weeks later, when John had his hand down her pants, Claire tried to remember what she'd found so objectionable about him. For all his tough exterior, he was surprisingly gentle. And damn did he know what he was doing with his fingers.

He pulled back to look at her, that smirking half-smile on his lips. “Happy, princess?”

“Don't call me that,” the heat undermined by the wobble in her voice as he hit _that_ spot.

“Just try to make me stop,” he challenged. And she fell on his lips, knowing that soon, she'd have her chance to shut him up.


End file.
